Insomni
is an Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Introduced as Rank S, she was demoted to Rank A with ''Yo-kai Watch 2. In Yo-kai Watch, Insomni is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2'', she is required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearance Insomni has pale purple skin with a single red eye accented by pale blue eyeshadow. A single stripe of navy blue goes across her face. She has long white hair worn in two large horns on top of her head, held by navy blue ribbon, and wears a navy blue top with a golden waistband that connects to a gold sash around her shoulders, and her bottom half is entirely navy blue with a golden flame in the end. Fuumin Medal.jpg | Regular Medal insomniintro.png| English Intro insomnifig.png Insomni defeating Baku.jpg Personality Insomni believes that it's more fun if you don't sleep. She also has an obsession for cute things. Relationships Abilities and Powers When this Yo-kai Inspirits people, she makes them stay up all night, only for them to fall asleep during the day. How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Insomni can be found in the Infinite Inferno in the 5th and 6th circles. Yo-kai Watch 2 Insomni appears in trees in Blossom Heights. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Insomni can be freed from the Crank-a-kai. or befriended by beating Insomni's Challenge (finishing Stage 70 in 70 seconds). Quotes * Befriended: "If you become my friend, you'll have so much fun, you'll forget to sleep!" * Loafing: "*yaaaawn...*" * Receiving food (favourite): "Seconds, please!" * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): ''"If we became friends I'd be way too excited to sleep!"'' History Insomni appears in EP021, first in a silhouetted form in Nate's room. Her effect causes Nate to refuse to go to sleep and stay up all night reading comics. The following day, it turns out that Insomni has been Inspiriting everyone at school, giving them severe eyebags and the appearance of zombies. Insomni is eventually identified and threatens to make Nate "sleep forever" for interfering with her. Nate summons Baku to take her on. After their attacks collided, Insomni and Baku have a faceoff in a wrestling arena in which Insomni is eventually the winner. However, it turns out to be all a dream in Insomni's mind; she had passed out the instant she was hit by Baku's sleeping gas. Slowly rousing awake, Insomni tries to play off her loss, but admits that the nap was "refreshing" and surrenders her Yo-Kai Medal. Once she departs, everyone falls asleep as her insomniac effects alleviate. Later in EP089, she was summoned by Nate to wake up Slumberhog, who was causing his class to snore away. She refused to do so, claiming "Why would you ever wake up someone who's this cute when they're sleeping?!" However, she fell under Nebuta's effect and went to sleep as well. In Yo-kai Watch, Insomni operates the elevator to the Yo-kai World. Trivia *The Japanese name for her Soultimate Move is "Kon'ya mo NemureNight" (今夜はねむれナイト, Kon'ya mo NemureNaito), which combines kon'ya mo nemurenai ("no sleep tonight either") and the English night. It references the title of a variety show that ran on Kansai TV from 1985 to 1987. *In the anime, her voice was edited with autotuning. But in the Recap, it wasn't digitally altered at all. Origin Name Origin *"Insomni" is a truncation of insomnia. *"Fuumin" is a wordplay on , and Fuumin, nickname of the Japanese gravure idol Fumie Hosokawa. Related Yo-kai * Sandi In other languages * Japanese: フゥミン Fūmin * Korean: 못자요 Motjayo * Portuguese (Brazil): Insônia * Spanish: Insomna * French: Insomnelle * Italian: Insomnia * German: Insomnina Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai